The Heart Of The Queen
by MissBelaST
Summary: Emma ha viajado en el tiempo y causado graves daños ella intentara repararlo pero lo unico que lograra es ser capturada por la reina malvada,quien en un futuro fue su mujer ,con la cual tubo un hijo en comun .pero,Emma ya no esta en el futuro! ella esta atrapada en el pasado .y debera elegir en que realidad quedarse .. ¿EN EL PASADO CON SU REINA MALVADA O EN EL FUTURO CON REGINA?
1. Chapter 1

the heart of the Queen

habia pasado un dia en esa horrorosa celda y Emma ya se esperaba lo peor .  
>sabia que su Regina , ahora la Reina malvada ,estaria dandole la oportunidad de que hablara ,de que revelara el paradero de su madre, m s bien conocida como Blanca Nieves .<br>y aunque Emma podria amar mucho su vida ,y tener debilidad por esa morenaza que en un tiempo futuro habia sido su mujer,  
>con la cual compartia un hijo y de m s , no traicionaria a su madre . Bueno si aun podia llarma asi .<br>"Maldita la hora en la fuimos a parar aqui !" "Maldita hermanastra de Regina, resentida y envidiosa " se repetia una y otra vez Emma en esa oscura celda ,vijilada por un guardia de la reina ,que no dejaba de observarla embobado.  
>Emma habia visto como otros dos guardias tomaban a Marion , la joven campesina que descansaba minutos antes en la celda continua, aniquilandola frente a sus narizes.<br>no es que nunca hubiese visto morir a alguien ,puesto que su trabajo consistia en proteger a la gente del pueblo de Storybrook y como una buena sherif debia poner la seguridad de los habitantes primero, teniendo que hacer lo necesario sin ningun remordimiento .  
>pero... ,Marion habia sido tan dulce con ella ...<br>que no puedo resistirse ,cuando la vio agonizar en el suelo . Emma estaba realmente aterrada Que seria de ella si su Regina no la reconocia y decidia que acabaran con ella alli mismo ?  
>o quiza querria matarla con sus propias manos ?<br>Su madre Mary Margaret , le habia contado el como era Regina en sus tiempos de Reina malvada , el como disfrutaba arrancar corazones y el por que Emma deberia tener precusiones de no hacer enojar a Regina,ella conocia a Regina y sabia que no seria capaz de por un berrinche de novia celosa le arrancara el coraz n, pero eso era en StoryBrook. donde Regina la amaba a Emma y Emma la amaba a Regina ..., donde compartian un hijo , donde luchaban por el bien y tenias esas estupidas peleas por Tink o por Hook .  
>pero ,sinceramente, en los cuentos de hadas seria igual? , Emma no lo aseguraba , pues si sabia que el amor lo podia todo , pero ella ya no tenia esperanzas .<br>Queria volver a casa, pedirle perdon a Regina , Decirle lo estupida que fue por no haberle dicho cuanto la amaba , y seguramente moler a golpes a Robin ,ese ladroncillo quien creia ser el alma gemela de Regina.  
>y el cual la enfurecia tanto por que Emma bien sabia que a Robin se le salia lo gay ,<br>que estupida habia sido Emma !  
>ella lo sabia, y no dejaba de odiarse todo el tiempo que pasaba en esa maldita celda, donde solo estaba ella y el oscuro silencio del lugar.<br>solo iluminado por antorchas en la entrada .  
>Emma se acomodo en el suelo frio e hizo una especie de almohada con la paja que la rodeaba,<br>recostandose a LA ESPERA DE SU FIN .  
>sin saber aun que el amor todavia podria salvarla ...<p>

CONTINUARA...


	2. Atrapada

Hola ! quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dieron la oportunidad de compartirles esta fantastica historia! ,mmm , bueno espero que si hice esto bien , se publique donde debe jejje , no se exactamente como se hace para que se publique el siguiente capitulo ..  
>ajajajaj asi que si ven un capi suelto por ahi , es este .<br>la continuacion de The Heart Of The Queen " desde ya mil gracias a :  
>aquarius7 ,Emanuele Kent jajajaa ME ODIARAS EN ESTE CAPI :3 ,silviasi22 ME HAZ LEIDOOOOOOOO ! gracias :3 ,light and snow graciass !<p>pd : no se que problema tiene el FanFiction que las palabras con tilde no me las acepta y por eso la falta de letra jaajaja en fin , ya esta arreglado . ENJOY<p>

Emma Se frotaba freneticamente las manos mientras recorria una y otra vez la peque a celda,

apreto la cara contra los barrotes casi rendida. Hacia una hora que se habian

llevado a una de las otras prisionera. Habia visto como uno de los tantos guardias ascendia por la escalera acompa ado de un

soldado y sacaban a las fuerzas a la muchacha de su celda. Ella habia gritado y tirado patadas al aire,

pero el guardia la habia tomado por las piernas. La habian trasladado escaleras abajo sin mas, ignorando las s plicas de Emma de que se detuvieran. Emma pensaba el como escapar, cuando de repente oyo el aletear de " Un pajaro ? "  
>se volvio y pudo distinguir dos peque as palomas blancas posadas en la cornisa de la ventana.<br>Alli estaban, con sus cabezas ladeadas hacia Emma, como si las aves intentaran decirle algo .  
>Emma se acerco disimuladamente , aunque era algo medio tonto, ya que se encontraba sola en la celda,<br>y el guardia de turno no se hayaba en ese momento .

Se aproxim a la ventana y las contemplo. Batieron las alas una vez y las plumas blanquecinas reflejaron la luz del sol que un tanto cego a habia pasado mucho encerrada pero ya empezaba a extra ar el exterior .  
>- que estan tratando de decirme palomillas? -las aves fueron dando saltitos a lo largo de la cornisa hasta colocarse entre la reja .Las paredes de piedra estaban podridas en algunos puntos . Tardo un instante en descubrir el papel que sobresal a de entre la pata de ambos pajaros. Estaba en un rincon, a su alcance. "Una nota! "penso Emma .<p>

"My love , seguro estas echandome de menos ,lo se , se ha corrido el rumor de que no estas muerta .  
>de ser asi te veo pronto . Huye Swan ! Yo se que prodras ,todo esta en los candados VERDAD EMMA?..."<p>

Hook .

"Pirata que se hace el poeta y no le entiendo nada. ja ! "

Todo esta en los candados ...

"Neal " penso Emma ."LOS CANDADOS! ESO ES "

deslizo el brazo entre los barrotes metalicos agarrando el tenedor de la celda contigua. y empezo a desenrrozcar lo que parecia una especie de alambre en el tenedor . "Que datalle " murmuro Emma para si .  
>Estaba a punto de sacarlo cuando oyo pasos en el pasillo de ceramica.<p>

El guardia habia vuelto .  
>las peque as palomas echaron vuelo y Emma Gateo hacia la cama y se envolvio con la manta. Ten a el tenedor en la mano. Pod a oir al guardia en el exterior de la celda, ya que sus zapatos resonaban sobre el suelo de ceramica mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, frente a la puerta. abrio los ojos, como si se acabara de percatarse de su prescencia.<br>- Te he despertado? -pregunto . Sin m s, introdujo la llave en el candado y entro en el calabozo.

Emma hizo un gesto de negacion y apreto los dedos en torno al tenedor, pregunt ndose que querria. -Nunca hab as entrado aqui-dijo con suavidad, mientras colocaba el tenedor entre dos dedos, dejando que sobresaliera la punta del mismo. este inclino la cabeza y la observo. Parecia atraido.  
>Emma le regalo una leve sonrisa, intentando atraerlo con la mirada.<p>

-Mi reina no lo permitir a -dijo este-. te quiere solita para ella.

Me da miedo -probo a decir Emma. Contemplando su rostro.

el guardia se acerco a ella y se apoyo en el borde de la cama.

-No te preocupes, princesa -susurro el y, alargando la mano, rozo el brazo de la

muchacha-. Nunca mas estaras encerrada en una celda -llevaba puesto su habitual

uniforme de cuero con cuello alto y en aquel momento estaba tan cerca de ella, que

Emma podia ver su reflejo borroso sobre la piel lustrosa.

Apreto con fuerza el tenedor .

Que quiere de mi? pregunto, alzando los ojos hacia le retirandole el pelo de la cara ,se detuvo con sus gruesos dedos sobre el labio de la muchacha. Ella necesito toda su fuerza para no esquivar la caricia.

De repente, bajo la mano hacia la entrepierna de Emma y comenzo a desabrocharse la brageta tan rapidamente que Emma tardo un instante en darse cuenta de que se trataba. tiro su pantalo a un costado y se acerco aun mas a ella

-A TI -respondi el, tirandosele encima. Emma intentaba safarse , pero el era mucho mas fuerte .miro los ojos insensibles de el muchacho y levantando el pu o , sin dudarlo, sujeto el tenedor con firmeza, y lo golpeo en el hombro con intencion de hacerle mayor da o fuerte como pudo lo desenterro violentamente,  
>tan profundo que el brazo empezo a sagrarle demasaido rapido , La sangre chorreaba por su brazo y goteaba sobre el impecable traje<p>

-Maldita perra !-maldijo este . Tratando de le propino una fuerte patada en sus testiculos, dejandolo tumbado en el piso ,incapaz de moverse del dolor, la sangre salia y salia.

Temblando Emma le arrebato las llaves del pantalon que se hayaba en el suelo y corrio hacia la puerta, con el corazon en la garganta.

Fuera, cerro la puerta metalica de un golpe y se echo a correr por el estrecho pasillo hacia una puerta ,Revolvio las llaves y probo la primera del manojo, sus manos temblan y le faltaba el aire ,pero no abrio la puerta. Lo intento con la siguiente y luego con la siguiente, pero ninguna servia. Recorrio con los dedos las llaves restantes, sintiendo como se le resecaba la garganta; hab a casi cuarenta.

- Guardias! grit el hacia el pasillo-. Guardias! -tras los barrotes apareci la cara de ese hombre .llena de ira.

Probo con una hasta que finalmente acerto .

giro la manija y se echo a correr , bajando las ecaleras de saltos y a tropezones .

La planta baja del castillo se encontraba en silencio , en ese momento dos guardias con las espadas

desenvainadas bajaban por la escalera a las corridas. Sabian que se habia escapado, Emma

pudo verlo en sus ojos. atrapenla grito uno mientras corrian todos hacia ella.

Emma corrio hacia la escalera "Malditas escaleras !" maldecia Emma. Una puerta, una escalera, mas puertas .  
>Mas pasillo sin sentido ,cerra el pestillo de la puerta tras de s . No mir atras. Los soldados arremetieron contra la puerta de madera, que crujia con cada una de sus violentos empujones. Tenia que llegar hasta el patio.<p>

Al llegar al final de la escalera, abrio la puerta de golpe y salio al exterior. La

luz era tan intensa que le hizo da o en los ojos. Se puso la mano en el rostro para protegerse del sol. los pulmones le ardian y le era imposible pensar con claridad .

"Piensa Emma , Piensa" .

el rastrillo , la cloaca ...

"La cloaca !"

Emma se deslizo en el pizo intentanto freneticamente desatornillar la tapa que la cubria.

UN TORNILLO , DOS , TRES .

los guardias se estaban aproximando , los dos jinetes se encontraban casi sobre

ella. Podia oir el fuerte repiqueteo de los cascos de los caballos sobre la piedra.

Agarrenlaaaaaa ! grito alguien al grupo ,desde el sal n del Reina .

Emma intento con la mayor fuerza que tuvo desatornillar el ultimo .

Pero le fue imposible , ya era tarde la habian atrapado .

Y LA REINA ESTABA FURIOSA .PODIA SENTIRSE A 50 METROS DE ALTURA.

"Mierda" estaba atrapada esta vez ya no seria facil huir .?  
> <p>


	3. ME SABE A VENGANZA

Por fin !  
>HOLA xD<br>bueeeno ,primero que nada , leylay nono , no termino ! RECIEN ES EL PRINCIPIO . Uff jajaa  
>gracias a : maria gomes -leylay -light and snow-Emanuele Kent y aquarius7<br>a mi adorada silviasi22 que se toma el tiempo de leerme :') mil gracias .  
>quiero decirles que lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes .. (?<br>okno jaajjaaj ,es que como despistada que soy si no anoto la contraseña pues me la olvido ,SI.  
>Jajjaja pero bueno por fin pude entrar a mi FANFICTION !<br>Que me hagarro tal desesperación  
>BUENO, jaaja, emmm NO SE COMO FUNCIONA ESTO LA VERDAD ..<br>asi que no es que sea mala onda si no respondo sus REVIEWS ?  
>jajaja toooodo esto es muy nuevo para mi, por que si es facil leer a mis escritoras favoritas ,y pues ahora puedo entenderlas cuando se atrazan y demas lol<br>pero bueno YA SON LAS 12 :31 HASTA QUE POR FIN LOGRE ENTRAR AL FANFICTION uufff  
>bueno en fin espero que disfruten de este capi y solo me queda agradercer ,agradecerles a todos .<br>A mi sexy esposita Gen que la amodoro con mi corazón , a MI SOLE  
>a Antonia que pide reviews pero luego no los da... jajaja TE AMO SIRE.<br>A Andrea por matarme de risa con sus historias de la HOT-TEACHER  
>y a todas las que me leyeron<p>

y tambien os cuento , que va ,no se por que pero me ha salido un gallego(? xD

jajaja bueno les cuento que me he quedado sin la put** luz y que se que no es escusa pero no tenia ni ganas ,ni tiempo xD

ni las ideas ..

y pues , que pensaba actualizar para mi cumpleaños .. PERO ME HA CAIDO TODA LA FAMILIA JUNTA ,AMIGOS ,ETC.

cumpli el 14 de este mes ..

jajja que va  
>BUENO NADA ,enjoy .<br>Y si no les gusta pues me mienten por que estoy con un dolor de espalda terrible jjejeje  
>TODO POR USTEDES .<br>Ya ya ya ya  
>a leer .<p>

No se que pasara , no se como va a terminar todo esto .

Lo unico que se que es que no puedo marcharme , no cuando todo el mundo la odia , y pensar que si la dejase todo

TODO ,podria cambiar drasticamente ,ya el echo de que no me haya marchado, de que me encuentre encerrada en este cuarto , lo cambia todo .

SE QUE TENGO MUCHO QUE CUMPLIR AUN ,pero quiza el echo de que intente arreglarlo empeore todo .

Pero tampoco puedo dejarla , no puedo . SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO PERMITIRMELO .

Ya fue suficiente con romper el corazón de Regina , y siento que si ayudo a reparar el corazón de la reina , algo bueno habre logrado.

Por que en vez de sentirme como la salvadora , me siento un fiasco , es que es un titulo tan COMPLICADO ..

[pero tengo que encontrar la solución ! ]

Mientrs tanto en el gran salon de la reina :

Regina estaba sentada en el trono, con sus generales formados frente a ella.

Docenas de velas parpadeante rodeaban toda la estancia , los pasillos frios y solitarios , desiertos .

El muchacho , cual habia intentado propasarse con una de las prisioneras más preciadas de la reina

de reluciente armadura oscura , mezcla de perfume y olor a sangre aun impregnado en el, se secó la sudorosa frente con la manga de su brazo,ya el otro hombro aun le dolia ,aunque el dolor habia sesado poco a poco ...; extrañamente Regina pudo oler a dos metros de distancia

ese perfume que tan familiar le sonaba...

Llena de furia la Reina se levanto de su reluciente trono , sosteniendo su vestido por arriba de los talones ,cosa de que no tropezara.

bajo de los escalones que daban al piso del salon , rojo cual sangre ,y se dirijio a el guardia .

;-¿ Y TU NOMBRE ES ? - olfateando ese dulce olor que de el emanaba , su boca estaba tan cerca de la de el chico ,que podria sentir como su respiración se entrecortaba al tener tan cerca a su reina. Y aunque otro dia Regina hubiera pensado que era por su reluciente juventud y sensualidad, obviando lo bella que era , pudo sentir ,en lo más profundo de su corazón , MIEDO .

;- Ed-Eduarth - tartamudio el muchacho -para sevirle mi reina .

;- Y DIME , ED-EDUARTH -imitandoa este - quien te ha permitido a TI, un servidor mio , ¿poder tocar a mi prisionera ?

El muchacho , obviamente confundido , intento negarlo , que el jamas tocaria a ninguna prisionera, por más bella que fuese ,Por que el sabia esa regla establecida ver ,pero no tocar.

pero era obvio que el no la habia respetado , y eso ponia furiosa a su Reina .

MUY FURIOSA .

por más que Eduarth intento rogarle las disculpas a su reina , ya era tarde .

pues cuando la Reina intrudujo su puño en su pecho y hurto su corazón , el supo que ya no habria salida.

lo ultimo que pudo sentir fue frio, calor , dolor , un dolor que se extendio por todo su cuerpo , y por fin se detuvo ,hasta llevarlo a lo que seria su MUERTE.

La reina se dirijio a todos sus guardias y antes de darles el permiso de que se retirasen ,y mirandolos a todos bien seca dijo : QUE NO ME ENTERE DE QUE HAN TOCADO A UNA DE MIS PRISIONERAS , POR QUE SI LO HAGO ! , PROCLAMEN QUE NO LO HAGA , POR QUE LO UNICO QUE LOGRARAN SERA TERMINAR COMO EL .. - dando la espalda a los guardias ,paso por encima de el cadaver , que yacia en el suelo y se dirijio a su trono . para luego mirarlos fijamente , otra vez- YA PUEDEN RETIRARSE!

dicho eso todos los guardias se dispusieron en silencio , algo apurados a salir rapido por la puerta del gran salon .

La reina se sintio poderosa otra vez , al estrujar el corazón y vengar el mal momento que su prisionera habia pasado ,esperaba que solo hubiese sido eso y no algo que pudo ser pára mucho peor , asi que a modo de quitarse la duda la reina convoco a su adorado espejito magico, el cual eparciendo un liquido dorado sobre el rojo suelo , tomo la forma exacta de su Reina y cuando se lo ordeno , en el aparecio la imagen de esa joven, de cabellos dorados y ojos azulados , quien la tenia toda embobada .

;-Emma – proclamo la reina – ¿Emma es su nombre Sidney ?

CONTINUARA ...


End file.
